Rose
by Miss Wong
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN]. Él cree que debería detenerse de una vez, pero no lo hace. Viñeta.


**«Rose»****  
><strong>

Todito aquí es de Reki Kawahara.

**Summary:  
><strong>[TRADUCCIÓN]. Él cree que debería detenerse de una vez, pero no lo hace. Viñeta.

* * *

><p><strong>#Notasquetodosaman(?):<strong>

_VAN A SUFRIR CON ESTO, MUAHAHA. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>—o— <strong>_

Él reconoce que tiene que detenerse cuanto antes.

Pero Kirito sabe que es mucho más fácil decir que _hacer_. Un suave gruñido se escapa de sus labios mientras su carne golpea otra carne. Él la sostiene por la nuca con firmeza, acercándola hacia él para mirarla a los ojos, pero no importa cuan cerca esté de ella, jamás se inclina para recibir un beso. Él supone que es la única cosa que se merece de ella. Llega al climax y se retira de aquella extraña sin nombre.

Kirito suspira mientras toma su teléfono y le envía un mensaje, "Estaré en casa en veinte minutos."

* * *

><p>Llega a casa y ni siquiera se toma la molestia de buscarla, mucho menos hablar con ella. Kirito se dirige directamente hacia el sofá e inmediatamente se queda dormido en la casa que ambos comparten. Kirito ni siquiera tiene pesadillas esa noche.<p>

Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en casarse, a cinco años de su noviazgo. Ahora, llevaban juntos casi doce años; las personas a su alrededor esperaban que tuvieran hijos. Maldición, sabe que ella pacientemente está esperando a que él de la iniciativa. Probablemente una, o dos veces, ella le pidió que no usaran protección. De alguna manera, él no se oponía a la idea, ambos llevaban juntos mucho tiempo y el siguiente gran paso sería formar una familia. Pero —ahora— él se siente demasiado cómodo justo en el lugar en donde está, y definitivamente tener niños arruinaría su pacífica vida.

Sin mencionar el echo de que Kirito está _follándose_ a otras mujeres además de ella. Sería demasiado molesto.

Él despierta exactamente a las siete de la mañana. Se estira como un felino, un poco cansado a causa por el ejercicio de anoche y por el incómodo sofá en el cual había dormido. Con pereza se dirige hacia la cocina antes de irse a trabajar. Con el corazón pesándole en su pecho se da cuenta de que ella no está ahí, y que tampoco le dejó nada de comer.

* * *

><p>Kirito llega al trabajo con la misma puntualidad con la que se despertó, ni un minuto demasiado tarde ni un minuto demasiado temprano. Con algo de pereza y fingida cortesía saluda a sus compañeros, un simple asentimiento de cabeza o una frase absurda por aquí y allá, sin importancia. Al llegar a su escritorio checa su correo electrónico y todo el papeleo que le habían enviado para hoy.<p>

Su teléfono móvil le advierte un nuevo mensaje de texto.

_"Hola, bebé, anoche lo pasé genial, ¿puedo verte otra vez?"_

Kirito suspira cuando se da cuenta que ni siquiera le dio su número de teléfono. Tal vez debió tomar su teléfono mientras él estaba en el baño; y como lo pasó bien la noche anterior y no se encuentra de humor para elegir a cualquier chica esa noche, él le responde.

_"Seguro, 7:00 en el bar."_

Y luego de eso, empezó a trabajar.

* * *

><p>Fue una apresurada ráfaga de ropas cayendo. Su sostén fue bruscamente arrojado al suelo y a su camisa le faltaban algunos botones. En el calor del momento ninguno de los dos se preocuparon por esas estupideces. El llamado de la carne, la necesidad de estar cerca y ser complacido eran los únicos pensamientos corriendo por sus mentes. Kirito ni siquiera se molesta en llevarla hacia la cama —su esposa probablemente espera que llegue a casa a las nueve—, así que envuelve sus piernas en torno a su cintura y procede a embestirla con ferocidad.<p>

9:00 Kirito llega a casa. Se enorgullece de su exacta puntualidad, y supone que es por esa razón por la que su esposa no es muy buena cuando se trata de sus asuntos. Él llega siempre, ni un minuto demasiado tarde ni un minuto demasiado temprano, y como es usual en su rutina se deja caer en el sofá. Kirito no se molesta en buscar otra vez a su esposa, mañana— si se siente a la altura, lo hará de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Kirito despierta a las 7:00. Se frota los ojos con pereza y con cautela echa un vistazo a su alrededor. No hay señal de su esposa, así que con un sordo <em>hmph<em>; se prepara para ir al trabajo.

Mientras trabajaba en el acta de la reunión del otro día; de repente parece comprenderlo. No llega a él como una especie de conmoción, era más como el sentimiento de haberse sentido en negación todo este tiempo. De todas formas, no importa, porque Kirito sabe en dónde puede encontrarla dado que ella no se marcharía a ninguna otra parte.

Beep.

Kirito busca su teléfono y lee el mensaje.

_"Hey, bebé, ¿quieres que nos veamos de nuevo?"_

Esta vez, Kirito no responde.

* * *

><p>Abandona el trabajo con la misma rutina de siempre. Kirito recuerda que hay una florería a la vuelta de la calle, y desvía su camino. Entonces compra rosas porque supone lo obvio: a todas las mujeres les encantan las rosas. Kirito le paga a la vendedora y continúa su camino.<p>

Se abre camino hacia una pequeña puerta de hierro y se detiene por un momento. No sabe que decir una vez que esté frente a ella. ¿Debería pedirle perdón? ¿Debería arrodillarse frente a ella y suplicarle que regrese a casa? ¿Debería llorar? Kirito tiene tantas preguntas rondando sobre su mente que, por un instante, no se da cuenta que ella ya está frente a él.

Él se arrodilla, deja las flores sobre el suelo y la besa con calma como si ya hubiera hecho esto antes.

Con cuidado aparta algunas hojas marchitas de su tumba y traza las palabras que con delicadeza fueron grabadas. Kirito deja escapar solo una lágrima —y solo una, porque si deja escapar algo más que eso ella no estaría feliz—. Se incorpora, susurrando en el aire un suave _**«**lo siento**»**_ y se da la media vuelta para marcharse. Ella lo espera en casa a las nueve, de todas formas.

Las hojas vuelven a caer sobre la tumba, sin ocultar por completo lo que está grabado sobre la piedra:

_Yuuki Asuna — Septiembre 30, 2007 - Agosto 18, 2037._

_En la más profunda oscuridad tu me has traído la luz más brillante._

_Te amo, siempre tuya._

* * *

><p><strong>Srsly, lloré MARES cuando leí esto, encima estaba escuchando la canción del dorama de <span>City Hunter<span> u_u así que imaginen el dolor en mi alma (?). Este heartbreaking oneshot le pertenece a princessblair, yo solo me tomé la libertad de traducirlo :) por supuesto, con su consentimiento.**

**¿No creen que esta historia merezca un review? :)**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

_**—Mel.**_


End file.
